


we've got the same old hands

by nezstorm



Series: it's not the color i came in [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Asexual Stiles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Omega Stiles, Peter is a good cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Peter is well aware that he’s completely whipped and has no problem with owning up to it.





	we've got the same old hands

Peter is well aware that’s completely whipped and has no problem with owning up to it. He loves Stiles and isn’t in the least embarrassed about showing it. Not with big gestures, at least not all of the time, but it’s no trouble to pick him up from work every now and then, to bake banana bread or raspberry muffins to lift Stiles’ mood after a long day, or to make a batch of blueberry pancakes and cook carrot soup for post heat munchies, as Stiles calls it. 

It’s not like Peter doesn’t get rewarded for it with sweet kisses and a an even sweeter smile.

Ein and Ed have Peter wrapped around their paws almost just as much. To a point where Stiles has to be the one to go all stern parent when Peter overindulges their pets with treats, too weak to their pleading eyes.

So really, once Stiles mentions wanting another puppy there’s no way Peter will tell him no. Not that he even wants or has a reason to. They have enough space for it, plenty of time and affection to give. Ein and Ed might have a bit to say about having to share their parents’ attention with someone else, but really, they’re rather well behaved aside from the occasional scuffle for the socks Stiles keeps leaving around the house.

Peter still manages to hold out a month between Stiles first hinting that he wants a dachshund puppy and actually bringing her home. He wants it to be a surprise, but he has to time is just right. No use waiting for Stiles’ birthday or an anniversary because Stiles would expect it. He does know Peter pretty well by now –  they’ve been married for three years. 

Enlisting Kira’s help is easy enough, she’s more than happy to pick the puppy up with him from  the store and then keep her overnight. Peter does have to bribe her with chocolate cake, though, to get her to bring the puppy over on a Saturday morning. 

Peter uses the fact that Stiles sleeps like the dead on weekends and slips out of his hold after some gentle prodding and apologetic kisses. Luckily enough, Ed is there to take over Peter’s pillow the moment he’s up, so Stiles can cuddle up to her instead. Ein instead, trudges to the kitchen with Peter, more than happy to lie underfoot as Peter bustles around and tries not to trip over stray paws.

Peter doesn’t go all out for breakfast, mostly because Stiles would hate him if he stuffed him with food and then unleashed a puppy on him. Freshly baked bread with basil and sun dried tomatoes, cottage cheese and other light foods should be quite enough. 

Once that’s done, he brews green peach tea in Stiles’ favorite mug and takes it upstairs to begin the process of waking his husband up. 

He sets the mug on Stiles’ nightstand and sits on the edge of the bed right at Stiles’ hip. Stiles is facing away from him and towards Peter’s side of the bed, with Ed using his outstretched arm for a pillow. Peer leans over him, hands planted on either of Stiles' sides for support as Peter nuzzles at Stiles’ jawline.

“Wake up, sweetheart,” he croons, chuckling when Stiles bats at him with his free hand, but doesn’t move away.

Leaning in closer, Peter plants a lingering kiss on the corner of Stiles’ mouth, one that has Stiles turning to chase after Peter for more. He pouts at Peter, eyes open half mast, and Peter is more than happy to drop a rain of kisses all over his face.

He only stops once Stiles is a giggling mess.

“You’re such an awful husband,” Stiles mock-accuses, even as he combs his fingers through Peter’s hair.

“Your awful husband has brought you tea and baked bread while you slept the morning away.”

“Maybe, but I’ll have to get out of bed to eat that yummy bread. And I’m so comfortable and warm here.” Stiles stretches with a pleased little hum, careful not to dislodge Ed.

“Can I bribe you with a kiss?” Peter offers.

“I just got like a hundred of them.”

“How about a trip to the bookstore so you can pilfer the used books’ bins?”

Stiles hums again. “Tempting.”

Peter chuffs out a laugh, so helplessly fond of this man.

“Well then, what do you say we go to the bookstore, hit the ice-cream place you like and you get all the kisses you want?”

“So a standard Saturday? Perfect, I’ll take it.”

Peter kisses the pleased grin right off his lips.

He helps Stiles untangle from the sheets he cocooned himself in, pets Edward when she looks at them, grumpy because Peter took away her pillow.

Stiles picks up his mug and promptly makes a face because his tea has long since gone cold. 

Peter just rolls his eyes at him and tugs Stiles to follow him downstairs where Ein is still stretched on the tiles. He leaves Stiles at the kitchen table and goes to make more tea, sneakily shooting off a text to Kira once Stiles is busy stuffing his face with bread. Kira and Scoot live at the end of the street, which means, that she rings the doorbell just as Stiles is done littering crumbs everywhere.

Stiles looks up at Peter, in the direction of the door, then at Peter again. It takes him a minute, but then he’s pushing away from the table, mouth spread in a beaming smile as he points an accusing finger at Peter.

“You didn’t.”

Peter doesn’t bother to hid his smirk, just takes another sip of his coffee.

“You won’t know until you open the door,” he says, which proves to be enough for Stiles.

He darts around the table to smack a kiss to Peter’s cheek and then he’s off like a shot, practically crashing into the door in his haste to open them. Peter hears him greet Kira and then hassle her to give up the carrier she’s holding.

Peter joins them before that happens and is glad to see that Kira has had the forethought to turn the carrier away from the door.

Stiles, for his part, is pouting at them both and making gimme hands and really, Peter has no idea how Kira manages to withhold the pup from him. Peter would surely have succumbed already.

Then Kira hands the carrier to him, plants a kiss on Stiles’ cheek unbothered by the betrayed look he gives her, and them to it. 

“We’ll come by tomorrow to greet her properly,” she promises before leaving and closing the door.

“Peter! Come on!” Stiles whines, whines again when he hears and answering sound from the carrier.

“Just sit down and you’ll see her, darling,” Peter prompts and laughs when Stiles promptly plops down right there on the floor. He should have predicted that.

With a shrug he sits down on the edge of the living room carpet himself and opens the carrier before Stiles can start badgering him again.

They wait in silence, even if Stiles seems to be ready to vibrate out of his skin in anticipation, and after a few minutes they’re greeted with the sight of a little black nose peeking out, soon followed by a tan and black muzzle. 

The puppy seizes them both up, curious and anxious both, which finally seems to be too much for Stiles because he coos at her and reaches out his hand for her to sniff.

A minute later both Stiles and the puppy are wiggling in happiness as Stiles gets thoroughly licked. 

Peter hears familiar thumps on the stairs and looks up to see Ed looking at them, then Ein is there too, following the happy sounds Stiles is making.

Peter catches the Corgi and sets him in his lap for now, leaving Stiles and Faye – as Stiles excitedly announced, - to get to know each other before the rest of the introductions are made. 

And he might have promised Stiles all the kisses, but Stiles will have to wash his face first.

“I love you,” Stiles tells him later.

He’s curled against Peter’s side on the couch while they watch Ein and Faye sniff at each other, Ed draped over the back of the couch and feigning disinterest. 

Peter hugs him closer and presses a kiss to his temple.

“Love you, too.”


End file.
